In today's societies, with the development of the semiconductor technique, various electronic devices such as computers and audio/video devices have been put to widespread use. Many of such electronic devices incorporate circuit boards on which electronic circuits having integrated circuits such as ICs and LSIs are mounted. The performance of such electronic circuits on circuit boards plays an important role in improving the performance of electronic devices and reducing the size of electronic devices.
In such electronic devices, connectors are provided to electrically connect electronic circuits on different circuit boards to each other and, at the time of connection, the connectors are mated with each other to establish electrical connections between the circuit boards. If the connectors are not completely mated to each other, a problem arises that a poor connection is caused or unmating is caused by a small shock.
Therefore, some connectors are provided with a mechanism having an indicator in the form of a projection which, when mating is performed, projects and appears out of a small opening provided on the connector, thereby a user performing a circuit board connecting operation is informed of the completion of mating (see, for example, patent documents 1 to 4).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-275340
Patent document 2: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 6-72178
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-288157
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-260484